The Past
by Riyo-Gunchild
Summary: A Trigun Fan Fiction


Onaji just laid there, seemingly dead. Riyo, her other half, laid beside her in the same situation. Everything was dark. Riyo's voice sounded empty in the great expanse of darkness she was floating in.  
  
~~~*Flashback*~~~  
  
The sounds of guns rang in her ears. Onaji whirled around killing a man that had snuck up behind her other self, Riyo. Suddenly, Onaji screamed in pain as Riyo just stared open-mouthed as Onaji's shoulder started to bleed. The man aimed his gun at her and fired. Riyo easily dodged the first bullet and then punched the guy in the face, knocking him out. She rolled and grabbed Onaji's gun shooting another guy between the eyes as a bullet whizzed past her, inches from her nose. She grabbed her other and ran. Even though the weight of Onaji and her wounds slowed her down, she was a pretty fast runner and she managed to escape the few remaining assassins. she muttered as she set Onaji down behind a crate before reloading both guns. Onaji lifted her hand and grabbed onto Riyo's arm.  
Her eyes pleaded with her other. Riyo stood up shaking her head. The two guns raised, horizontal to the ground as the shadows started to rise in front of them. Guns glinted in the pale moonlight. Riyo's eyes glared their hatred of the remaining assassins as the muscles in her arms began to throb with her pulse. The assassins began to back away as Riyo transformed into her true form. "Now die." She whispered. A blinding light lit the area as Riyo screamed in pain. Onaji's voice cut through it all.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taisuke was bored to hell. There was nothing to do at all. Maybe I should just go for a walk, he thought to himself. It's better than sitting around here doing nada. He got up from the armchair and smoothed the wrinkles out of the forest green trench coat he wore. He locked the door behind him since there had been rumors of bandits roaming the surrounding area.  
As he walked from one alleyway to the next his eyes kept darting back and forth from shadow to shadow. He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair before slapping himself on the head with his palm. "This is crazy. What's wrong with me." He muttered, disgusted with how jumpy he was acting. Suddenly he froze. A white light encompassed the area as someone screamed. As the light washed over him, he realized what it was, Angel Arms. He narrowed his eyes against the light. "Another plant.here? Why didn't I feel it?" He broke into a run as the light receded. He looked around as he stopped. "I was sure that it came from here. Where the hell is it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riyo opened her eyes. Onaji was next to her. Riyo tried to get up, but she couldn't move. Riyu was her nickname when she and Onaji were younger. At this point Onaji started to cough silently. I whispered Onaji as she grinned her eyes still closed, Then, everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taisuke stood over the girl on the ground. Definitely a plant. He though as he stared at her. Her hair was ravens wing black, with streaks of blue and red. Her outfit consisted of a dark maroon red trench coat with deep cerulean blue buttons and belt off of which hung a scabbard and a hostler. He looked at her hands. "This doesn't make sense. She's carrying two guns and no sword but she only has one hostler and an empty scabbard. He kneeled down to get a better look at her injuries. There were bruises all over her as well as blood. "Well I guess I get to drag you off to my house and get you all fixed up." He muttered sarcastically under his breath as he picked her up, cradling her against his chest. "Wow! You're light!" he said before he realized that working with heavy weights had made lots of things amazingly lightweight. Still.. Something glinted in the dust as he turned away. He bent over to pick it up, careful not to drop the female plant. "So that's where it went" he said as he picked up the sword. It was a katana but it seemed to be rather big and heavy for the plant he had found. As he slid the blade into her scabbard he noticed that the hilt was wrapped in blue and red. Blue and red again, huh? He thought as he walked off, not noticing the pair of red eyes that followed them through the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
